charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Torch
Torch is the partly mechanical arson puppet who hates cruel children and adults. He punishes them all the time by burning them to death until they’re nothing but burned corpse or piles of dust. Torch is the executioner of the group if it’s a child, an animal or adult. Personality Torch has firepower and a brutal attitude with Evil Anger. Weapons Torch has a flamethrower for his right hand that is used to burn people alive. Torch has Grenade Fire Launchers, flaming sword, explosive flaming bullets, Fire Pistol and Extensive arsenal of fire–creating weapons. Death Torch has suffered some injuries throughout his career. He was blasted with a fire repellent as he got whipped and electrocuted by a Totem. History Torch was built in Puppet Master II by André Toulon after he has been resurrected from the dead. It would seem that Torch was bought to life by a different method than the other puppets as Toulon was using a spell which castes fire and bird-like shrieks before Torch came to life. In that his first appearance Torch kills an old farm woman, destroying the brain matter he was meant to harvest, kills a child simply for being provoked, is ordered to kill Michael Kenney. Torch later betrayed Toulon and set him on fire. Afterwards, he assisted Miss. Camille in "visiting" mentally ill children. Trivia * Torch's picture is seen in "Puppet Master: Axis of Evil" as the credits roll. * Torch appears on the poster art for "Puppet Master 4" and also in behind the scenes photos, but he was cut from the movie and saved for "Puppet Master 5" instead. * Some fans have theorized that Torch's soul could be Neil Gallagher, or a fire demon that Toulon was summoning, or one of the farm animal's that the puppet's had help killed earlier on. None of these are true. * The trading cards say that his soul is Peter Hertz but that's impossible as he appears alive in "Puppet Master: The Legacy". * Torch has been mistaken to appear in "Puppet Master X: Axis Rising", but that is impossible since Andre Toulon created him in 1991. They may be mistaken by The Puppet, Named "Blitzkreig", or another Nazi puppet. * He was going to be in "Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys" but then was replace with Jester for unknown reasons. * Torch will make his return in "Puppet Master: Axis Termination", he was last seen in Puppet Master 5. Although it is unknown how he will fit into the story, Charles Band commented, "we are aware of the continuity". This will be his first appearance chronologically his soul is Toulon a son, named Erich *Torch's place in the group is that of a hit man with Thompson. *For unknown reasons, he appeared in Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter assisting Rick Myers for the forces of good and helped to fight Sutekh's Totem, but still shows occasional aggression, becoming the only puppet in 5 to kill a human (''who had attacked Rick''). Category:Puppet Master Characters Category:Toys Category:Puppet Category:Arsonists Category:Pyrotic Characters